Food, glorious food
by Angel-of-Cake
Summary: A series of 5 food related drabbles. Written for the Food Drabble challenge on the HPFC forum. Various pairings
1. Red velvet cake

**A/N So, like I said in the summary this is going to be a series of five food-related drabbles with various different pairings**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter**

Prompt: Red velvet cake

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

"Is it meant to be red?" Ron whispered.

"Yes," Hermione mouthed back.

"Are you sure?"

"It's red velvet cake. It's one of my mother's specialties."

"So, it's safe to eat?"

"Yes!"

"But..."

Hermione smiled at her parents, who sat on the other side of the living room eyeing the two of them suspiciously, and hoped that they couldn't hear the conversation.

Maybe, she thought to herself, I should have introduced Ron to my family before we were engaged. They must think, what with him whispering to Hermione and barely touching his tea or cake, that he was awfully rude. Actually, maybe she shouldn't have introduced him to them at all.

"Just eat it, OK?"


	2. Oatmeal

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter**

Prompt: Oatmeal

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Ginny was sitting opposite him at breakfast eating a large bowl of oatmeal topped off with cream, honey and slices of banana.

She always ate oatmeal on Mondays, Harry had noticed. It was as if she found Monday mornings so repulsive that the only way to get through them was to eat a large bowl of it with cream, honey and banana.

Harry didn't normally like oatmeal but there was something about that particular bowl that made his mouth water. That was probably because Ginny was eating it, though. He started to grin foolishly.

Ginny, looking up to see Harry smiling at her, blushed and hid behind her hair.

"She looks so adorable," Harry thought to himself. "Next Monday I'm going to have oatmeal. Definitely."


	3. Ice Cream

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

Prompt: Ice Cream

Pairing: Teddy/Victorie

No one but Teddy Lupin would drive up to your house on your sixteenth birthday in a stolen Muggle ice cream van and serve you sixteen amazing Muggle ice creams complete with strawberry sauce and chocolate flakes, one after the other, until you were nearly sick.

Any other boyfriend would have given her chocolates or jewellery or flowers but Teddy stole (because, let's face it, how else could he have got it?) an ice cream van, the sort which was covered in pictures of cartoon characters and played annoying tinkley music, just so she have her favourite food- which was of course Muggle ice cream- in abundance on her birthday.

That's why he was Victorie's boyfriend.


	4. Graham crackers

**A/N I had to Wikipedia 'Graham Crackers'. I guess they're an American thing so I'm not sure if Hogwarts students would be eating them but hey, a challenge's a challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter**

Prompt: Graham crackers

Pairing Ginny/Dean, Ginny/Harry

Ginny hadn't meant to eat the whole box of Muggle Graham crackers at the bottom of her chest of drawers.

She was only going to have one or two. She wasn't that hungry anyway (although even if she had been, it wasn't like she could have gone down to dinner, what with her eyes being all red and swollen).

But what else was a girl meant to do when her boyfriend had dumped her? Even if that boyfriend was Dean Thomas with whom she argued almost constantly and who really wasn't that good looking anyway.

Actually, Ginny shouldn't have been that bothered at all.

Because let's face it- Dean was alright (after all Ginny had just eaten a whole box of Muggle Graham crackers in mourning for him) but he was no Harry.


	5. Pretzel

**A/N: The last in the series **** Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter.**

Prompt: Pretzel

Pairing: Lily/James

"What's that thing you're eating?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She looked up to see James Potter, the boy who had asked her out almost continually for the last year, standing next to her.

"Go away, Potter.

"Seriously, what is it? It's kind of a weird shape."

"It's a pretzel."

"What's that?"

"If you must know, it's a delicious type of Muggle bread. My parents sent it to me since they're impossible to get in the wizarding world"

"Why is it that shape?"

"I don't know. It just is. Now, please go away."

James paused for a second. "Can I have some?"

"No."

Another pause. "Will you go out with me, Lily?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can I have...?"

"_No, you can't have any of my pretzel!_"


End file.
